Unified telephony (UT) systems may integrate telecommunications with existing unified communications and collaboration environment. UT systems may provide users with a contact address or phone number, which may be used to reach the user at any device. For example, the UT system may turn a computing device into a soft phone, which permits a user to make and receive phone calls from their computers. Incoming call management, telephony presence, click-to-call, and click-to-conference may be features provided in a UT system.
Participants in a UT system calls may experience quality-of-service (QoS) issues resulting in a poor call experience. Some factors that may contribute to a negative QoS of a UT call may include signal strength, additional router hops in the lines of communications, background noise interference, or the like.